expecting a hint
by nazzy and jerkez
Summary: Because someday I will lose you. —HitsuKarin.


**Update: as in right now, I'm in a editing mood. I just want to add these final touches and make the stories the way I wanted them to be originally.**

* * *

…

…

…

_BEEP…! __BEEP…!  
_  


_Te no hira de furueta, sore ga chiise na yuuki ni natte itanda_

…

_emoji we nigate datte, dakedo kimi kara dattara_

…

…

_Wakuwaku shichau_—

…

NEW MESSAGE!

…

…

OPEN

CLOSE

…

…

…

**OPEN**

CLOSE

…

…

* * *

From: Ichigo

I know you have a cell phone, and I know you are using it, so DAMN, answer me already. This is getting VERY annoying, man…

(next time, do not comment that Inoue had a too short skirt. She seemed very upset, and was blushing for the next few hours. What were you thinking?)

* * *

…

…

…

REPLY

DELETE

…

…

**REPLY**

DELETE

…

…

* * *

From: Ishida

Kurosaki, I do not want to know how you got my cell phone number, but anyway—why do I have to answer every call you make? Am I your wife or something? (Don't answer that.)

And please, I had to say it. Ichigo, you were _drooling_. And Rukia was glaring at you at the same time, so I did you a favour. Thank me. Now, please, just delete my number from your contact list. Or I will throw away your precious cell phone into the fires or Hell.

…

Oh well, maybe just the trashcan…

* * *

…

…

**SEND**

…

…

MESSAGE HAS BEEN SENT!

…

…

…

…

* * *

**EXPECTING A ****HINT!**

* * *

It would be a long summer this year, Karin thought to herself. The date was 23rd of July, and the weather was extrordinarily (and very warm indeed) but she did not mind one thing. If it was something Karin Kurosaki loved, it was the season of the summer. The hot weather, the swimming in the sea and getting to wear shorts every single day was surely something that made her in a happy mood. However, the man (or what some would call him, the boy, but Karin knew better that he was surely older than everyone would think, and you'd still have to add a couple of years to even it out) beside her was not that pleased.

Hitsugaya Toushiro hated the summer.

He hated the weather, he disliked the sea (although he never minded to gaze at it and admire its profound beauty, he was never a fan of getting wet and being forced to swim around when there was other things he'd gladly to instead, like kissing his girlfriends nose and hear her giggling) but most of all, the clothes. The clothes that Rangiku lo-ves to pick out and makes him wear. He liked long jeans, he did not mind the cozy, longsleeved shirts that she gave him in the autumn and winter, but when it came to this (goddamned) season, he was clad in stupid outfits involving shorts and tank tops in different colors and the shoes. The shoes! Whatever happened to the Vans and the black boots that he actually thought were comfy and looking quite nice? No, Rangiku had to buy slippers in different models and colors.

_Ugh. Slippers._ Toushiro gazed at his feet and saw the black slippers dangling loose from his wiggling. _Not my thing.  
_

His concentration was broken when he was poked on his shoulder by a certain black-haired Kurosaki. He blinked and turned around to meet his girlfriends face. Yes, Toushiro had finally realized the reason why he liked to go to Karakura Town that much (and why Rangiku teased him everytime he said he wanted to go.) and there, right in front of him, were the answer. He had taken it casually, and soccer practices every saturday had turned into something else. Although still unsure what her older brother thought of the relationship, and Toushiro didn't really care, they had started dating. Very casually indeed. Since the three years that Soul Society with the help of Kurosaki and a few more defeated Aizen, it had been relatively calm. So calm that Toushiro had no problems visiting the normal world once in a while. He gave her a smile.

"What?"

"You are so not listening to what I just said." It was not a question, he realized. Eighteen-year old Karin, with her long black hair hanging loose on her shoulders and her deep blue eyes stared at her boyfriend and repeated the statement. "Admit it. You have not heard a word of what I have been saying the last minute."

Toushiro smirked at the face she was giving him. Her deep frown and pouting lip sure made her look adorable. "Only because I was thinking of you."

"Yeah, right." Karin scoffed, and turned her head away but Toushiro being as superior as you can, he did not miss the blush on her cheeks starting to form. She cleared her throat and looked at her feet. "As I was saying, Ichi-nii and Rukia are going away on that holiday next week and they asked, well Rukia asked, if we wanted to come."

Toushiro mentally groaned. Spending a weekend with not only a taicho he saw almost every day at Soul Society, but also her boyfriend (which just happened to be Kurosaki) was not that appealing to him. "I dunno. Do you want to go?" He looked at her and as he met her eyes he realized that _fuck_, she wanted to go.

"Yeah. I think so, it would be fun I guess." Toushiro did not agree. Having Kurosaki watching his every step and every move was not that comforting, even if he assured himself that it was no biggie. (It was.) He could not understand why she would want to go and be with them when they could have the house to themselves a whole weekend! Karin pouted. "You don't want to go?" She met his confused gaze. "I can read you like an open book, Toushiro."

"Why can't we just stay here?"

"Well, I was hoping..." She stopped and looked away, deep in thought. "Never mind. If you want to stay, we'll stay. It's no big deal."

"I can read you too, you know." He sighed, and let his hand caress her shoulder. "Why is this a big thing for you?"

Karin was still looking at her feet, her fingers entwined and her voice shaking. "I just... I want to get to know what it's like." Karin lifted her head but was still not looking at him. Anything but him. "For another person... someone like you."

Toushiro frowned. "Someone like me? Who?"

"Rukia."

"Whats Rukia got to do with anything?"

"She would understand. She's been doing this way longer than we have."

Now he was confused. What would she understand better than they would? Her IQ was not higher than his, and their fighting skills are almost equal, the only thing she would have done longer was because of her age, but that did not matter. "Explain."

"No, never mind." Karin got of the swing and stood up, as she set her hair into a high pony-tail. "We'll stay at home. It'll be fun."

"What? No, say what you wanted to say! What's up with Rukia and us?"

"It's not about us, Toushiro... It's just..."

He tugged at her arm, as he gazed into her eyes and sighed. "Just say it already, Karin. What is it?"

"She understands!"

Her high voice and the fact that she pulled away from him startled Toushiro. "Understands what?"

She would not cry. _Don't cry, goddamnit! _Her eyes began to fill with tears and Karin wiped them away with her sleeve. "She understands the situation more than anyone." When Toushiro frowned and opened his mouth to speak, she continued. "What this is...and...and if it's something that... will work..."

"You don't think this will...work?"

_Don't look him in the eye. _Karin looked at his feet. His slippers. She knew he did not like them at all, but still he wore them. Karin smiled silently. _He is wearing them for me... for us. _If he wanted to, he could be in Soul Society and wearing his comfy, black shoes. Instead, he comes here and wears his slippers to see her. The thought made her content. Happy. She knew how he felt, and she certainly knew how she feels. "Of course, Toushiro. But it's not easy to talk to someone when I have these thoughts."

He scoffed. "Second thoughts?"

"No!" She looked at him, his piercing turquiose eyes meeting hers. Almost everytime she was as surprised when she realized how beautiful he was. Everything about him was just so...striking. He was handsome, sure, but he would never be the "hunk". Beautiful was sure a word that didn't make him justice. "I... I have these thoughts about you, and us and sometimes I want to talk to someone about them. I can't talk to Yuzu, since she is my sister. She would just say anything to make me happy." She smiled. "I don't want to talk with Ichigo about it, and I think he prefers it that way too."

Toushiro smirked. "Couldn't agree more."

"And... my friends? They would not understand, since they are boys and... well, they are not dating someone that's over a hundred years old." At this, Toushiro laughed and gave her his gentle smile. "I don't want to change who we are, and I know that I want this... But how would the future be?" Sigh. "Love doesn't last forever."

"How can you say that?"

"Because it's the truth. Like, I know dad loved our mom so much. He does it still. But sometime, in the future, he's going to fall in love with someone else. It's a natural reaction."

He frowned. "But that does not mean he will stop loving your mother, Karin. He's simply moving on."

"Yes, I know. But... I will grow old. You will too, but it will take much more time. When I'm gray and on my deathbed, you will be this... gorgeous young man that has his whole life ahead of him. And, when... if... we break up, it will take time, but we will eventually find someone else."

"Pessimistic much, are we?"

"No, it's called realistic, Toushiro."

"Same shit, different name."

Karin pouted. "I'm being serious here!

"So am I." He smirked as his hand lingered on her cheek. "You are constantly thinking two steps ahead. Why not enjoy the present?" Toushiro was a simple man with simple taste. He thought that the past belonged to the past, and that the future were to come, as it should. But the present what was mattered, since that is something you can change and make a difference. As for your past, it had already happened and your future is already set.

Karin muttered, as she looked away. "I don't know. I want to be ready, I guess."

"Ready for what?"

"That someday I will lose you."

"Are you being pessimistic or realistic now?"

She punched him in the shoulder. "Both." They shared a smile. "I just want her point of view, it's nothing more. I'm sure she's been thinking about it too, they have been dating a lot longer than we have."

"Why can't you ask her at home? She's there, right?"

Karin sighed. "Because Ichigo are always around. All the time they are home, he's not letting her out of her sight. But I thought, if we went on the trip, maybe he would be more relaxed and I would find the time to ask her when he's not around..."

"What do you think she would answer then?" Toushiro cupped her face and drew closer. "That it's worth it?"

Karin melted at his gaze, and had a hard time focusing when feeling his breath, every inhale and exhale, and his scent... She wanted every inch of him, remembering all that was him. She had asked herself many times that question, if it would be worth it. Every relationship is a big step, you give a piece of yourself to every person your with, but somehow, this felt different. She did not know if it was because he was an shinigami or any particular reason. She had seen Ichigo and Rukia, and knew that it was hard for them. Constantly battling foes, and if not, themselves. Rukia would never die of age, nor would Toushiro. Only in the battlefield would they find peace.

The thought scared Karin to death.

"I think that you have to make it worth it. You can't take anything for granted in this world."

"I have come to realize that more than anything upon visiting this world. Sickness, injuries, accidents, murder..." Toushiro shook his head. "There's so much that can happen here to you, I'm afraid every time I get a telegram it's someone telling me that you have gotten hurt."

Karin gave him a weak smile. It was true. Much could happen in this world, but Toushiro's fights with arrancars and hollows were more terrifying and life threatening. Anything could happen. Everyday, there is someone dying and hurting, and Karin did not like thought of it happening to Toushiro. Would she survive, sending him to war knowing he may falter and eventually, maybe, get killed?

Karin was deep in thought, but the concentration was broken when Toushiro ruffled her hair. "Hey. Let's not talk about these sort of things." He kissed her forehead and pulled her into a hug. "It's hard for me too, you know."

She knew. She wished it was easy. Easy to make a choice. She could feel the tears welling up in her eyes, but this time she did not falter. As she sobbed quietly, she slowly looked up and met his eyes.

"I love you."

Silence fell between them as they realized they had said it at the same time.

After the pregnant pause, Karin brought her lips to his in a hungry kiss. Toushiro let his eyes slid close and embraced her with all his might, as he felt a moan slip through his lips. There were just them. Nothing more existed. No more questions, no more tears. After what seemed like forever, Karin broke the kiss.

"Love me, then."

As a reply, Toushiro smirked, as he gently laid her down on the grass beneath them and resumed kissing her.

X

X

X

_The sun was starting to set. Toushiro's gaze flicked to the girl laying next to him. Karin, you're awake? He could hear her mumbling. Good._

_Wha'time is it? She sounded groggy, mainly because she had been peacefully asleep. She yawned as she stretched her arms, meeting her boyfriends gaze. How long have we been laying here?_

_He shook his shoulders. I dunno, but it's evening so if we don't want to get yelled at by Kurosaki we'd better get going. He kissed her gently and smiled against her lips when she moaned silently. We can have more of this later, y'know..._

_Mhm. She giggled. I'd like that... They shared a smile. Toushiro rose and stood up, extending his hand to Karin to help her up. Once standing, Karin did not let go of his hand, instead letting her and his fingers getting entwined. He did not protest. They started walking towards the city, hand in hand._

_Ne, Toushiro... She knew he looked at her but she continued to look at her feet._

_Yes? _

_I think... that I'm not gonna ask her. Rukia. She smiled before continuing. I want to have my own opinion about the future. She met his gaze slowly before grinning. Our future!_

_Toushiro smirked as a response. Oh really now. What changed your mind?_

_I just realized that every other person is different. What Rukia may have as an answer, may not be _the _answer. You know what I'm saying? To this, Toushiro nodded silently. The future she has for her and Ichigo may not be what you and I have. _

_That's true._ _He squeezed her hand tightly. True enough, he whispered._

_What'ya say?_

_Nothing. Toushiro lightened up. So, this means we don't have to go on the holiday with them?_

_Well, it's no longer a priority but..._

_Good! Toushiro kissed her. Because I really did not want to go..._

_Toushiro! _

_Said person just laughed, as he pulled her into his arms and kissed her on the head. Don't worry, we can still go another time. Without them._

_Karin giggled, as she gave her boyfriend a gentle smile. We have all the time in the world._

_True enough._

__X

X

X

…

…

_BEEP…!_

_f__umikomuze akuseru kake hiki wa naisa sou dayo_

_y__ouru wo nukero_

…

_n__ejimoku sa saigo ni sashihiki zero sa sou dayo_

…

_Hibi wo kezuru—_

…

…

NEW MESSAGE

…

…

OPEN

CLOSE

…

…

**OPEN**

CLOSE

…

…

* * *

From: Matsumoto

Taicho! Do you have the proposal ring? If not, go get it now! I send away Ichigo and Rukia so she's alone right now.

And I hope you will say it right, and that you will BEHAVE. Remember important dates and numbers and all that. You forgot mine and Gin's three-years celebration, damn you.

Now, good luck!

* * *

…

…

**REPLY**

DELETE

…

…

* * *

From: Toushiro

Damn, Matsumoto. I am not a child anymore. Quit behaving like I am one.

(And I did remember, just that I did not want to come. I hate that bastard, and you know that.)

But thanks. I do appreciate it.

* * *

…

…

…

**SEND**

…

…

YOUR MESSAGE HAS BEEN SENT!

…

…

…

…

…

fin.

* * *

Um. Yeah. Totally a new story! Yay.


End file.
